


mais de toi je ferai ce que je voudrais

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a game, as it always did, and because of their timey-wimey relationship it was difficult to tell who had really started it, so now it was simply a habit, a thing they were used to doing, each claiming it was the other one who was the cause and pretending to take revenge for previous times that had not even happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 It had started as a game, as it always did, and because of their timey-wimey relationship it was difficult to tell who had really started it, so now it was simply a habit, a thing they were used to doing, each claiming it was the other one who was the cause and pretending to take revenge for previous times that had not even happened yet.

It was a game they played anytime, all the time, but always at inappropriate times -that was the major rule in fact, inappropriate behavior at inappropriate times- while negotiating peace between two alien species that had been fighting a hundred year war, while trying to make a plan to escape some very dangerous situation involving not only themselves but the people of a whole village, while attending a ceremony in their honor, and so many situations they didn’t even try to count them.

Sometimes they played well and nobody realized anything. But most of the time it was difficult to hide their activity and so they disguised the noises by a cough, pretended their sudden flush was caused by the hot weather or a sudden illness. Most of the people believed their lies and sympathized and it was hard not to laugh at their concerning words; some of them must have guessed what they were really doing, but no one never say anything, sometimes looking at them reproachfully, sometimes winking in complicity, and whatever happened it was always great fun.

But tonight was different. It was not only thrilling and exciting, but also embarrassing in some kind of way. It had nothing to do with strangers, enemies or allies. They were at her parents’ home.

It had begun a few hours ago. They had come to see the Ponds and spend a week end with them -two normal human days, and by normal she meant no running, no aliens, no one trying to kill them, no civilisation to save. “Boring _”_ he had said, wincing, but she didn’t give him any choice.

They spent their first day walking around Leadworth, Amy, Rory and River reminding of some memories of their childhood together, the Doctor sighing at their side and mumbling about how boring all this was. River’s frowning and punching him in the ribs didn’t manage to stop him. He only showed a little interest when they reached the museum and he spent hours in the geological section, staring at the pieces of rock and correcting the captions.

At the end of the afternoon they came back to the Ponds’ house and the Doctor tried to escape, tip toeing in the direction of the Tardis. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, it’s a time machine, please, River, I’m _bored_.” he tried when he got caught. But River didn’t want to hear anything, and everybody knew that “a few minutes” were going to turn into a few days, and so she dragged him back home. He finally locked himself in the library, pretending to read but only pouting.

He emerged for dinner, a slight smile on his face and in a better mood. She should have guessed he had something in mind and would make her regret the idea of a whole long normal human week-end; if everything was boring, he would find a way to entertain.

His hand settled on her knee at the beginning of the dinner and she didn’t notice, used to his light touches and pleased by the contact. His fingers barely left her skin while they ate, drawing random patterns on her legs, on her thighs, subtly getting higher and higher.

She raised a brow at him when Amy brought the dessert and his hand slid into her knickers. He seemed totally absorbed by his bowl of custard, avoiding to look at her.

“ _What are you doing?”_

She mentally asked him and was rewarded by a rough stroke around her clit. She gritted her teeth not to moan loudly, trying to keep the conversation she was having with her parents.

“ _Stop it!”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _It’s my parent’s house, we’re sitting at my parents’ table, in front of my parents’ eyes, for god’s sake.”_

He didn’t answer but ignored her and kept teasing her, circling her clit or going down between her folds. She could feel warmth already growing up in her belly and she fought not to lean closer against his hand. She was dying for more friction but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing him.

“ _You do know my father has a sword and he’s gonna kill you with it if he finds what you’re doing?”_

“ _I have a sword too. I’ll let you play with it later if you want to.”_

She was close to laugh at his reply that sounded nothing but a quote from a bad porn movie, but he chose that moment to slide a finger inside of her and she couldn't help but gasp.

“River, are you alright?”

She opened eyes she hadn’t realized she had closed to face her parents, staring at her with concern.

“Sorry, I’m fine I...” she gathered all her strengths to answered, because he started to pump in and out of her and all she wanted was to run out of the room and be shagged senseless. “I think I might have eaten too much.”

She managed to smile, a brilliant don’t-worry-everything’s-okay smile, and they seemed to accept her excuse. But Amy frowned suspiciously, glancing at the Doctor who was wearing his most innocent face, looking at his wife with the same concern eyes than the Ponds.

“ _I hate you.”_

“ _No you don’t.”_

It was more and more difficult to breathe normally now, and she was gripping the edge of the table so tight that her knuckles had turned white. Fortunately the Ponds were busy, collecting the dishes and preparing tea, and none of them noticed the few times she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

The Doctor was playing with her, teasing her, getting her close but never close enough for her to release, and it was feeling like a torture -a pleasant torture, yes, but it was still a torture. She thought she was going to get mad if he didn’t make her come right now.

“ _Please!”_

He stayed silent to her mental pleas, a grin lightening his face. She couldn’t bear it anymore, sliding her own hand next to his to try to get want she wanted and stopped the whole thing. But he managed to push her out and she was closed to sob.

“ _I’m gonna make you regret this.”_

“ _I’m looking forward to it.”_

Amy brought them tea, still glancing at her lying daughter and her alien husband with eyes that clearly meant that she hadn’t believed them and would guess what was happening, sooner or later. The cups clinked when she put them on the table and they both smiled innocently.

“Thank you.”

It was a challenge to grab the milk and add sugar while containing the trembling of her hands, but she managed to do it very well. Then she grabbed her cup, blowing to cool the hot beverage down before drinking a first sip.

At the same time he did that thing with this fingers and her whole body jerked as she finally came, her moans turning into coughs as she chocked on the tea. She could barely hear chairs creaking around her and her mother’s voice shouting.

“Oh my god are you okay?”

She would like to answer but she could barely breathe, and the Doctor’s hand left her to tap her back strongly -she _hated_ him. She still coughed a few times before air came back into her lungs, and she finally managed to looked up, her vision blurred with tears. Three faces stared at her, two of them with concern and the last one with amusement -oh, she _really hated_ him.

“The tea... too hot.”

She succeeded in mumbling a credible explanation and she was almost glad she’d chocked because it was also a convincing alibi for the sudden flush of her face, her trembling hands and her hoarse voice. She only felt guilty because Amy really seemed to worry, sitting next to her and tapping her back with the Doctor, and it took a few minutes to convince her she would survive.

Eventually everything went back to normal and they managed to sip their tea without any other incident. The Doctor managed to keep his hands to himself until the end of the dinner, but he didn’t stop grinning and even winked at her once.

“ _Never do that again.”_

She warned him perfunctorily and he didn’t answer, just grinning wider.

Surely, this week-end was gonna be funnier than expected.  

**_tbc_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “River... We can hear your parents through the wall.”

The Doctor watched River kissing her parents good night as he waved at them from the doorstep of his _-their-_ own bedroom, a polite smile on his face. A few seconds and greetings later the Ponds finally left, and he felt like it took River _hours_ to cross the short distance between the two rooms. He was sure she was doing it on purpose, walking slowly, too slowly, so slowly she knew she would drive him mad, swaying her hips in a tantalizing way and her face impassive; but as hard as she tried, she couldn’t hide the fire that was burning in her eyes.

The moment she was within reach he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her inside the bedroom, slamming the door and pressing her against it. He kissed her hungrily, his hands almost trembling with need as he began to explore her body, and he wished he could have more because he would like to touch her everywhere at once. She gripped his shirt, and pulled him close - it was so good to finally feel her body against his, without anyone around.

“I thought this dinner would _never_ end.” he managed to articulate, a bit breathless between kisses and bites. She growled in response, an exciting sound that vibrated right to his core and he was already aching for her.

“Never do that in front of my parents again. What did you even think about?”

“Wanted you.”

He breathed the words out, shoving the straps of her dress aside and freeing her breasts from the material. He bent and took a nipple between his teeth, nipping at the soft skin. He couldn’t stop smiling smugly when she moaned loudly and threw her head back, hitting the wooden door with a thud while he sucked at her skin. As he attacked her other breast her hands started to fumble between their bodies, until they finally found the waistband of his trousers and dipped into them, disregarding his zipper. 

“Wanted you too.” she hissed and he replaced his mouth by his hands on her chest, kissing her eagerly. For a moment it was nothing but a battle of tongues and hands roaming between bodies, unbuttoning shirts and tugging at zippers, looking for hot skin to stroke. There were moans, long sighs and some growling sounds to punctuate their movements, and her heels clacked on the parquet as they began to move blindly across the room, trying to reach the bed.

He was the one to stop their course when he heard something creeping around them that had nothing to do with their current activities. He broke the kiss and strained his ears.

“What is...?”

River moaned reproachfully and kept stirring him out of his clothes and he pushed her away, a finger on her lips to shush her. She made a face at him but kept quiet anyway.

“Can’t you hear?”

His voice was low so he could focus on the sound he had just heard. It echoed again, with something that sounded liked... whispers. Voices. He could not hear the words distinctly, but he could recognize the people they belonged to.

He slowly turned his head, looking at the wall on his left, swallowing.

“River... We can hear your parents through the wall.”

She hummed in response and he turned back to look at her. She had the finger he had just been using to shush her in her mouth and was deliberately sucking it, making lots of little noises. For a while he couldn’t say any word, unable to do anything but looking at her with big eyes, fascinated by the movements of her lips and the sight of his member disappearing and reappearing between them. Then there was another sound from the Ponds’ room and he cleared his throat, pulling his finger out of her mouth.

“River, we can’t... If we can hear them, they can hear us and...”

She stepped closer and tugged at his shirt, definitely pulling it off of him and throwing it somewhere in the room. He didn’t see where it landed, his eyes locked in hers, trapped by the way they were shining with lust despite the dark room. 

“You just have to keep quiet.”

Before he could answer she was kissing him again, and everything he was about to say vanished. He forgot about the Ponds and what they could hear, craving for his wife and her skin and her mouth and her body against his. They continued their blind walk inside the room, more clothes falling on the ground as they did, until they finally hit the bed and they both crashed on it, laughing.

“Shhh,” the Doctor warned her, but the only thing it managed to create was more laughter from River, and he couldn’t but join her, muffled sounds that must be resonating into the next room. He tried to shush her by kissing her, and it worked for a second, until the laughter became moans, desperate growls and mewls as she writhed under him. He had landed on top of her, his body pressed against her, his hands were roaming over her skin, and the more she moved the closer he was, the more he needed her, and he couldn’t stop gasping.

“River, River...”

He whispered her name, or at least he hoped so, because right now he couldn’t be sure whether he was murmuring or shouting her name. He left her mouth, drawing a path of bites and kisses along her jaw, her throat, everywhere he could reach. She moaned louder, and he could see her mouth shut, biting her lips to try to be more discreet - without success. And he could understand why. He personally had been wanting her for _hours_ , and now that he had the chance to have her, to feel her, to touch her, all he wanted to do was yelling his joy so everyone would know. The taste of her skin, the weight of her hands digging into his back, her legs firmly wrapping around him and pulling him closer, his whole body was screaming for her.

He was so overwhelmed by the sensations that she caught her by surprise when she suddenly pushed him, shifting their position so he was now lying on his back and she straddled his waist. He let out a cry of surprise, and then she was taking him and sliding along him and she was all hot and tight and amazingly good around him and they both moaned loudly, unable to stay silent.

And then it stopped. For a second that could have last an hour there was nothing. They stopped moving, just enjoying the feeling of each other, and the only sound that could be heard was their breath, hot and erratic, but almost quiet.

It didn’t last very long, because soon she began to move and his movements followed hers. Gentle and slow first, that caused long low growls from her and short gasps from him, then rougher and faster, and she couldn’t help moaning louder, almost shouting, while he grabbed her hips so tight to prevent him to being too noisy that she should be carrying the bruises for weeks. A few more thrusts and he sat up suddenly, kissing her to try to shush her and his own sounds of pleasure.

“Shhh,” he repeated again between the kisses, but he knew it was useless. They couldn’t do anything. The new position didn’t help, he was buried deeper inside her now, closer, and he could sense that she was losing control. His arms snaked around her back, pulling her against his chest, and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. She let go of is mouth, her head burying in his neck, and he could feel her teeth sinking in his skin there, but it didn’t prevent her from crying out when she came, loud enough to be heard not only by him but also by the people in the next room. The sensation of her shuddering around him and the adrenaline caused by the certitude of being heard was too much, and he came too.

There was a second when everything seemed perfect, he was flying, floating, not only because of the orgasm but like he was really in the air... and then there was a bang and River shouted in his ear and their bodies were pushing against each other abruptly - and he understood they had fallen from the bed.

They couldn’t help but laughing out loud, giggling as though they were teenagers. If by some miracle the Ponds hadn’t heard anything before, they had now, certainly. Their laughter were cut by some “shush” and others “stop it” but it was too late, and the more they tried to stopped the louder they were laughing.

Eventually after a few minutes they managed to control themselves. They untangled their sweaty bodies and succeeded in reaching the bed, and they kept laughing a long time after they slid under the covers, the pillows muffling their sounds.

x.

The morning was awkward. When the Doctor wake up and reached the kitchen for breakfast the Ponds were already there; they just greeted each other with a “Good morning” and then no one said anything else. The Doctor opened his mouth, wondering whether he should ask Amy and Rory if they had spent a good night, just to be polite, but he shut it quickly as he remembered his own night. What had the Ponds heard? Not only about that first time, but also the second one, and the third, and it was not his fault if River had brought that pair of handcuffs with her. Time Lords didn’t sleep more than a two or three hours per night and they had to find things to do the rest of it. If they could enjoy themselves it was a bonus.

The room stayed silent for a while, everybody staring at their breakfast with a great interest, until River finally came to the room, unaware of the uncomfortable atmosphere. She smiled, kissing her parents on the cheek before sitting next to the Doctor and poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“How was your night?” she asked cheerfully “I hope we didn’t prevent you from sleeping.”

The Doctor chocked and looked up at his wife with alarm. In front of them the Ponds gasped.

“I... we...” Rory started and stopped, clearing his throat, embarrassed. “No, not at all.”

He was blushed and Amy coughed, and everybody knew it was a lie but they all pretend to believe it. River smiled, nodding, and changed the subject like there was nothing. 

“And what are we going to do today?”

With that the subject was over, and they did not talk about it anymore. The week-end ended without any other incident - as a consequence, boring; but each time the Doctor sighed that day River looked at him and winced. Each time the memories of the previous night flooded back and he blushed, stopped pouting, and kept quiet.

_** the end ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my "let's have sex while your parents are around" fic. I don't know what you're thinking about it but it was something I really needed to write.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> And thanks to Jenn who beta'd that second part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jenn and Bev for the beta! And thanks to you for reading ;)  
> Chapter two is almost done, I should post it soon.  
> Title from a French song, _Tchiki-Boom_ , by Niagara.


End file.
